looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/20/17 - 8/26/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/20/17 - 6am - Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Home, Tweet Home/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on the Bunny/Pop 'im Pop!/Rabbit of Seville *8/20/17 - 3pm - Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Star Is Bored, A *8/20/17 - 1am - Scent-imental Over You/Tweetie Pie/Back Alley Oproar/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Foghorn Leghorn/Hare Splitter/Haredevil Hare/Hop, Look and Listen/Hot Cross Bunny/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Odor of the Day/Pest That Came to Dinner/Birds Anonymous *8/21/17 - 6am - Scaredy Cat/Stupor Duck/Two Gophers from Texas/Up-Standing Sitter/What Makes Daffy Duck/You Were Never Duckier/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Daffy Duck Hunt/Dough for the Do-Do *8/21/17 - 3pm - People Are Bunny/Trick or Tweet/Tweet Dreams/Tweet and Lovely/Wild About Hurry/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Dixie Fryer/Fastest with the Mostest/From Hare to Heir/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Hopalong Casualty/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter than Hare *8/21/17 - 1am - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/His Hare Raising Tale/Leghorn Swoggled/Abominable Snow Rabbit *8/22/17 - 6am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Putty Tat Trouble/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Room and Bird/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet *8/22/17 - 3pm - Dumb Patrol/False Hare/Freudy Cat/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Iceman Ducketh/War and Pieces/Boulder Wham!/Chaser on the Rocks/Corn on the Cop/Hairied and Hurried/Highway Runnery/Just Plane Beep/Road Runner a Go-Go *8/22/17 - 1am - Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Plop Goes the Weasel/Robot Rabbit/Snow Business/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Upswept Hare/Wild Over You/Zipping Along/Baby Buggy Bunny/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Ant Pasted *8/23/17 - 6am - Captain Hareblower/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Dog Pounded/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Feline Frame-up/I Gopher You/Little Boy Boo/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Muzzle Tough *8/23/17 - 3pm - Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Home, Tweet Home/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on the Bunny/Pop 'im Pop!/Rabbit of Seville *8/23/17 - 1am - Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Star Is Bored, A/Stupor Duck/There They Go-Go-Go!/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tugboat Granny/Ballot Box Bunny *8/24/17 - 6am - Tweet and Sour/Unexpected Pest/Weasel Stop/Yankee Dood It/Bedevilled Rabbit/Birds Anonymous/Boston Quackie/Ducking the Devil/Fox-Terror/Go Fly a Kit *8/24/17 - 3pm - Scaredy Cat/Stupor Duck/Two Gophers from Texas/Up-Standing Sitter/What Makes Daffy Duck/You Were Never Duckier/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Daffy Duck Hunt/Dough for the Do-Do/Fast and Furry-ous/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare *8/24/17 - 1am - People Are Bunny/Trick or Tweet/Tweet Dreams/Tweet and Lovely/Wild About Hurry/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Dixie Fryer/Fastest with the Mostest/From Hare to Heir/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Hopalong Casualty/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter than Hare/Baton Bunny *8/25/17 - 6am - Mouse And Garden/Rabbit's Feat/Ready, Woolen and Able/Who Scent You?/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Birds of a Father/Compressed Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/D'Fightin' Ones *8/25/17 - 3pm - Lovelorn Leghorn/Putty Tat Trouble/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Room and Bird/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/Beep, Beep/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Cracked Quack *8/25/17 - 1am - Dumb Patrol/False Hare/Freudy Cat/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Iceman Ducketh/War and Pieces/Boulder Wham!/Chaser on the Rocks/Corn on the Cop/Hairied and Hurried/Highway Runnery/Just Plane Beep/Road Runner a Go-Go/Bell Hoppy *8/26/17 - 6am - Rushing Roulette/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/Tired and Feathered/Zip Zip Hooray!/Clippety Clobbered/Out and Out Rout/Shot and Bothered/Solid Tin Coyote/Sugar and Spies/Freeze Frame/Daffy Flies North/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *8/26/17 - 3pm - Captain Hareblower/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Dog Pounded/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Feline Frame-up/I Gopher You *8/26/17 - 1am - Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Home, Tweet Home/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on the Bunny/Pop 'im Pop!/Rabbit of Seville/Bill of Hare NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker